


Tadashi is Here

by Hiway202



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiway202/pseuds/Hiway202
Summary: After losing his only brother, Hiro is lonely and depressed. But he quickly learns that the fire that killed his brother might not have been an accident and bands together with Go Go, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred, along with his brother's robot, Baymax to go catch whatever killed Tadashi. But it's what's under the mask that is truly and utterly shocking.





	Tadashi is Here

Hiro Hamada hated loss. He hated the fact that he had to lose his parents when he was three. He couldn't even remember them. Most importantly, he hated the fact that he had to lose his brother, Tadashi. They were the best of brothers.

And now he was gone.

Hiro sulked in his room. Weeks have gone by, but he didn't see the point of doing anything anymore. He didn't eat, sleep, and he only talked to his Aunt Cass, and that was only so she didn't worry about him more than she already did.

Aunt Cass tried to get him to register for school. She thought that being around friends would be good for Hiro. She was probably right, but Hiro was stuborn and he didn't feel like registering for school or being around anybody.

Hiro picked up his bot-fighting robot. He wanted to go bot fighting-again. Sure, it was illegal, but it was so much fun and he made a ton of money doing it. Plus, he had no one to convince him not to do it anymore. A piece falls off of his robot and stubs his toe and pain rockets through him.

"Ow, ow!" He grunts. "Ow!" Suddenly he notices that Baymax is standing right over in what used to be Tadashi's side of the room. Hiro is completely confused. _Shouldn't Baymax be in Tadashi's nerd lab?_

Baymax slowly makes his way over to Hiro knocking over many things in the process.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Hiro stutters. "H- Hey, Baymax, I didn't know you were still- active."

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"

Hiro suddenly realises something. _This robot is not going to go away until I tell it what happened._

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine."

A scale of numbers from 1-10 linked with faces that progresively get worse as the number grows bigger appear on Baymax's chest.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"A zero?" Hiro says, his toe tingling. "I'm okay, really. Thanks. You can shrink now."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax asks. Hiro freaks out. If Baymax touches it, that'll probally make it hurt and then he'll never go away. He doesn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

"That's okay, no-no touching!" Hiro pushes Baymax away but ends up getting backed into a creaves in between his bed and his nightstand. _Stupid robot._

"You have fallen."

"You think?" Hiro remarks. He realises he may be being a little harsh with Baymax but he doesn't want anything to do with social interaction. He reaches up trying to grab hold of something to pull himself up. He grabs hold of a shelf that colapses and an object falls on him.

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow!" Another object falls.

"On a scale-"

"Ow!" Another.

"On a scale-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten-"

The biggest object falls. "OW!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro is now completely covered in robots. A tear wells up in his eye.

"Zero!" He says, exasperated.

"It is alright to cry." Baymax picks Hiro up and holds him.

Shoot. "No, no, no!"

"Crying is a natural responce to pain." Hiro jumps out of Baymax's arms.

"I'm not crying!"

"I will scan you for injuries."

Hiro points a finger at Baymax. "Don't scan me."

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable!" Hiro looks at him in disbelief.

"You have sastained no injuries, however your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings-" _Where is Baymax going with this?_ "-common in adolescence. Diagnosis, puberty."

"Whoa, what?" Aunt Cass had already given both Hiro and Tadashi "The Talk." Hiro knew everything and boy was it something he did not want to hear again. "Okay," Hiro clears his throat, "Time to shrink now." He goes to get Baymax's luggage out of Tadashi's side of the room.

"You should expect an increase in body hair, especially on your face, chest, armpits, and-" _Whoa! Baymax! Stop!_ Hiro puts the luggage down in front of Baymax.

"Thank you! That's enough!" He pulls Baymax into the station.

"You may also experience strange and powerful new urges." Hiro climbs on top of Baymax and tries to squish him down into the charging station.

"Okay, let's get you back in your luggage."

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care." _Oh, right! Duh!_

"Fine! I'm satisfied with my-" Hiro falls off of Baymax and on to the floor. Suddenly he notices that his sweatshirt is rustling from under his bed. "Huh?" he wonders. _What is that?_ He reaches under his bed and pulls out his sweater. _Should I even reach into the pocket. For all I know it could be a bomb._ He makes up his mind and reaches into the pocket pulling out a microbot.

"My microbot?" Hiro asks. "This doesn't make any sense." He stands up and Baymax walks over to him.

"Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood." _What? Baymax._

"No. The thing is attracted to the other mictobots, but that's impossible." He puts it in a petri dish. "They were destroyed in the fire. Dumb thing's broken.

Baymax picks up the petri dish and looks at the microbot. Hiro is working on his megabot.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." _All I want to do is concentrate on my megabot. Why won't Baymax just go away?_

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you, uh, find out where it's trying to go?"

"Would that stabilize you pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asks.

"Uh-huh. Absolutely." Hiro suddenly hears a door open, shut, and a bell chime. _That's odd._ "Uh, Baymax?" Hiro looks around his room. "Baymax?" _Where are you, Baymax?_ "Baymax?" Then, he hears a horn honk outside. He looks out his window, and sure enough, there's Baymax walking on the street.

_Baymax, what are you doing!_

And Hiro knew he was in a lot of trouble.


End file.
